


A Mom's Day Afternoon

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Chloe Mean [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Sings, Other, chloe tries to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette tried to help Chloe impress her mother.





	A Mom's Day Afternoon

Marinette was humming as she sews a dress, but she heard a scream. Alya said "Marinette what just happened" Marinette said "I don't know what's happening?!" But they heard a glass broke. Marinette and Alya said "Chloe" So they went to Chloe's house Marinette said "Chloe what are you screaming" Chloe said "Today is Mother's Day Ugh!" Alya said "Chloe why are you angry" Chloe takes a deep breath "Okay it all started when I was little......" Flashback opens Audrey was watching a fashion show as a 4 year old Chloe walked to her. Chloe clears her throat and her mother glared at her. Chloe said "Happy Mother's Day Mommy" as she gives her mother a card. Audrey said "What is it" "Read it" "Happy Mother's Day hope you celebrate love your daughter Chloe" Audrey said "Claudette!" Chloe said "Uh it's Chloe" Audrey said "What is this?!" Chloe said "Uh we were making mother's day cards" But Audrey pulls out a bell. Chloe mentally said "Oh no" Audrey said "Clara you know you must obey the bell or I will ring the bell and slapped your mouth is that clear" Chloe nodded But Audrey slapped her and rings the bell. Audrey rips Chloe's mother's day card in half and sent her to her room to think about what she has done. Flashback ends Marinette covers her mouth with her hands. Rose gasped Juleka said "Brutal" Chloe sniffed "The abuse the pain for years I couldn't just leave the house without someone ticked me off!" But Marinette has a idea. Later at night...... Audrey said "If my daughter Claudette didn't get me a gift I'm gonna........" But Audrey heard a harmonious voice "Where is the singing coming from" It was Marinette. Audrey growled "Dupain-Cheng I could have known" Marinette said "Don't worry Mrs. Bourgeois I invited my friends for a Mother's Day Party." Marinette runs leaving behind a dust cloud. Audrey growled and then runs leaving behind a dust cloud.


End file.
